Corrupted by thistle and weeds:
by Courtney.Wortney
Summary: She was blinded, corrupted by nothing more than thistle and weeds. When Harry and Ron investigate the death of Samuel Chester they get more than they bargined for and when Harry finds out he is the center of a mad womans plot to get her hands on something the wizarding world has forgotten, him and Ron are catupluted into a mystery they must solve before it's too late.
1. The Forest is Dangerous at Night

**I hope you enjoy my new story. I have pre written it so there should be no extremely long waits for me to upload the next chapter. Any feedback would be appreciated but don't be too harsh I'm a bit rusty, I haven't written in a while.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Forest is dangerous at night

Cold winds whipped the leaves around the forest, dancing around the feet of the figure. She was a striking woman, her black eyes holding a menacing glare and a jaw line that could cut like a knife. Her lips were coated in onyx lipstick and she wore a black dress that clung to her slim figure underneath a long travelling coat. She stood waiting. A shadow stirred in the trees and her black lips curved into a smile.

"It is rude to stalk in the shadows," the woman remarked, addressing the figure emerging from the trees. The figure was that of a man.

"Stalking is for those afraid of contact and those who worship." The man spoke with dignity and his words hung in the air between the two. "As I am neither afraid of contact nor do I worship you any longer it is safe to say that I am not stalking in the shadows." He was tall with neatly trimmed brown hair. A pair of small square glasses sat on his nose and he was well dressed in the finest robes. The woman's smile grew larger as she recognised the man.

"Samuel, it has been too long," the woman spoke, advancing towards him.

"Which makes me wonder why you have called me into a forest at this ungodly hour," Samuel said taking a step backwards. The woman stopped her approach and narrowed her eyes. "Why so afraid Samuel?" she asked deciding to circle him making Samuel evidently more uncomfortable.

"I know what you are capable of Fantasia; you have lured me into a false sense of security before. I am wiser now. Why have you called me?" Samuel asked, wishing she would tell him so he could leave this dreadful forest. Fantasia stopped circling and turned to face him slowly. She loved drawing everything out, leaving people guessing and making them uncomfortable.

"Your assignment Samuel. I hope you didn't think you were free of your duty?" Fantasia asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Samuel felt his stomach drop through the forest floor. His assignment had failed once and he had paid heavily for it surely she didn't want more from him. Samuel straightened and glared at the dark woman in front of him.

"I failed once, I paid for it. I had assumed I was free from this stupid cult when you tortured me and told me to never return!" he said raising his voice. He wouldn't show her weakness, that was always a mistake; especially around her.

"You believed? Some hope," she laughed. "I told you never to return meaning you would not seek me, I never told you I would not seek you." It was Samuel's turn to laugh now.

"Why would I seek you? So I could run back to your loving embrace? Ha! That was all a lie and you know it. You never cared about me, you used me!" Fantasia's eyes flickered with anger and she clenched her fists.

"Do not deny me Samuel, you are still under my services, I never dismissed you!" she said looking down her nose at him. Samuel smiled, despite his current situation, at the ground before looking up at her. His gaze met hers and for a moment he could see the woman he had first met at the first meeting she had attended, before it was covered by anger and frustration.

"You do not own me. I dismiss myself" Samuel said calmly. Fantasia stamped her foot like a child. While she was a powerful woman she could be very childish sometimes.

"You do not have the power to dismiss yourself not when I still need you" She hissed at him.

Samuel turned away from her drawing his wand for safe measures. Fantasia didn't seem to notice and continued her childish behaviour.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" she roared "why will you not help me after everything I have done for you?" Samuel could feel her breath on his neck. She had changed her approach, he had heard it before. She was playing the guilt card. Keeping his wand steady Samuel pulled away from her. The forest had become deathly quiet not even the wind rustled the leaves.

"_Everything you have done for me?" _he hissed in disbelief "You murdered my wife! Made me believe you were a shoulder I could cry on. You manipulated me and the entire group you _vial_ woman." It was his only chance to end it, while she was so close. The hands she had wrapped around him fell away giving him the chance to spin and raise his wand. He pointed it at her and shouted the only curse that would end it. The sound returned all at once deafening Samuel, birds screeched instead of chirped, the wind howled instead of rustled the trees, and what sounded like a thousand wolfs howled all at once. Bright light filled the forest, blinding him. Fantasia laughed mockingly at him just out of his reach. Samuel flung his hands out in front of him searching for something to grab. Sharp pain detonated in his arm as someone, most likely her, grabbed his arm and twisted it. Samuel heard it click and cried out. The strange white light still filled the forest. Samuel felt oddly weakened and he struggled to keep himself up.

"You are not as brave as you seem" Fantasia whispered in his ear "You're the same as everyone else. Nothing." The bright light left as quickly as it had appeared and he could see the forest once more. He was kicked to the ground and a wand pressed firmly to his temple. Fantasia was straddling him, her wand against his temple. "You should have stayed in that organisation, now you won't be around to see the changes" Fantasia whispered in his ear. Samuel could hear his heart beating in his chest, fast and strong. Telling him to run but he could not. He guessed how long he had to live.

"You're nothing now" Fantasia hissed before uttering the killing curse. Her wand pulsed green and Samuel's breath left him. She grinned and stood up, taking Samuels wand in the process. It was a pretty wand. It was a shame she had to kill him. Now she would need to find a replacement.


	2. Strange happenings

The case of Samuel Chester and other strange happenings

"Samuel Chester, 23 years old, Brown hair. He was found dead in the forbidden forest at 11:00 last night by Hagrid" Ron explained pulling a pair of small square glasses out of his pocket and placing them on Harry's desk before slapping the case file down in front of him. Harry ran his fingers through his hair before picking up the glasses and turning them over in the light. This had been the second death in 2 weeks. He was called into the office at a similar time last week, when Terry Boot had been found dead in his home.

"Do you think this is connected to Terry Boot's death?" he asked opening the case statement. The man, Samuel Chester, was quite handsome; he looked almost like he was stuck in the 1800's with his small square glasses perched on his nose. "Or shall we call it a coincidence?" he finished. Ron shook his head and sat in the chair opposite him.

"I doubt it's a coincidence mate, both witnesses we talked to reported seeing a white glow from the crime scene moments before the victim was found dead." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So not a coincidence then" he concluded.

"Well that was why Hagrid went into the forest in the first place" Ron replied. Harry checked the time on his watch. It was 1:00 in the morning, depending on whether the aurors sent to investigate had moved the body or not, he and Ron could still take a look.

"Right" he said snapping the case file shut and shoving it in his rucksack along with the glasses "We should take a look, you and your team haven't moved the body have you?" he asked Ron as he packed his invisibility clock.

"No, no one wanted to touch him they were afraid this white light may be a curse" Ron replied, standing up to make his way back to his own office. A thought suddenly crossed Harry's mind just before Ron reached the door.

"How's Hagrid?" he asked. He hadn't seen him since the wedding and he didn't look as well as he remembered.

"He's fine, he's looking a bit frail though, he must just be getting old" Ron said. Seeing the concerned look on Harry's face, he smiled "He's fine he can look after himself Harry" He said "Meet you in the Atrium to floo into McGonagall's office" he called before he left. Harry pulled the strings of his rucksack and threw it over his shoulder. As he made his way out of his office and down the hall a small bubble of excitement grew in his chest. He knew he would see James and Albus at Hogwarts, although he knew it would be likely they were asleep at the moment. His pace quickened once he reached the lifts and he almost jumped inside. Ron was already waiting by the fireplace when he arrived. Both felt tired and not much was said as the two stepped into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts, Headmistresses' office" Ron stated throwing the powder into the fireplace. Emerald flames swallowed the two before they spun into darkness.

* * *

Inside the forest it was cold and dark. Ron was shivering next to Harry but he wasn't sure whether it was fear or cold.

"Are you okay?" he asked, nudging Ron.

"Fine it's just cold and I thought I heard –"Ron's sentence trailed off and Harry suspected it was both.

"You know the way Ron" he stated, staring at Ron. He was staring ahead of them as wolf howls could be heard in the distance.

"Hmm…oh right yes" Ron said snapping his attention back to Harry before lighting his wand and making his way through the forest following some unknown path to him. They walked for a couple of minutes before Ron stopped abruptly causing him to run into the back of him.

"Warn me when you're going to stop next time" Harry muttered. Ron however was less than interested in him. He was staring ahead of him, eyes wide in horror. Following Ron's gaze Harry searched for what had caused him to stop so suddenly, every instinct in his body told him to run but all he could do was stare at the cloaked figure ahead of him. A memory flashed through his mind, one from almost 25 years ago but this hooded figure was not standing over a unicorn and it most certainly had feet. Harry could see by its feet lay a body he recognised was the body of Samuel Chester. His stomach tightened. The figure had not noticed they were there and he wanted to keep it that way.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered before realizing his wand was still illuminated, in the white light Harry noticed something before Ron could extinguish his wand. Eight hairy legs crawled over Ron's shoulder before darkness swallowed it. _Don't panic!_ he mentally told himself. He knew it would be a matter of minutes before Ron noticed the spider or a matter of minutes before they were found.

"Do you think it's the murderer retur –" Ron's sentence was cut off by a sharp cry. Harry threw his hand over Ron's mouth but it was too late the figure had noticed them. He swore as Ron jumped in fright and disgust although the spider was long gone. Harry searched his mind for a plan but the figure was almost breathing down his neck and he was surprised how fast the figure moved.

"Who are you" the figure spoke, it was a female voice, soft and velvety. Ron had stopped dancing and swatting himself and finally noticed the trouble they were in. Harry was level with the figure and could see the slight curve of the woman's lips. _Lie_ his brain whispered to him.

"I'm Vernon Du –Dudley" He muttered, using the name that he had used during the war. To his confusion the woman smiled. "You're lying" she said still smiling almost sweetly at him.

"Who are you?" Ron piped up appearing next to him.

"Tell me you're real name" She stated still smiling at him. Harry noticed the smile turning malicious and backed away. The woman stepped closer and turned to Ron, seeming to just notice he was there.

"My name means nothing to you, run along you have no business here" she said waving a shadowed hand at him. Ron looked offended but stood his ground. The forest had grown suddenly very quiet and Harry could hear his heart pounding. Samuel Chester lay a mere 5 meters from him.

"I'm staying here, who are you?" Ron said disgruntled.

"It matters not who I am, it matters who your friend is" she said keeping her gaze fixed on Harry.

He knew giving her his name could endanger him but there was no other way to get out of this. Recognition seemed to be dawning in the woman's eyes.

"I'm Harry Po –" he began but before he could get the sentence out the woman flung herself at him. The silence of the forest broke and rose to a crescendo as the woman flung herself at Harry, knocking him off his feet, Ron cried out in shock. Blinding white light burst through the darkness and Harry felt his energy drain as he struggled against the woman. All of sudden the white light was gone, the woman was gone, and the forest around him returned to normal as if nothing particularly exciting or life threatening had happened. Ron was at Harry's side as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light then dark.

"Harry are you alright?" Ron shouted at him alarmed. All he could do was nod, Ron offered him his hand and he pulled himself off the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said, shakily pointing his wand into the distance, Ron made his way towards the clearing. There was no one around, no footmarks on the ground to indicate a presence, nothing.

"Harry you might want to see this" Ron called to him. Ron was standing in the small clearing where they had first seen the woman but something was drastically different. Samuel Chester was gone.

"Bloody hell this is creepy" Ron stated, shivering this time out of fear. Something was catching Harry's attention as he spoke to Ron. Something fluttered in the breeze. It was a note, ignoring Ron he bent down and inspected the writing. It was neat cramped and slanted, a woman's writing. He wondered what he had got himself into as he read the note.

_Next time you won't be lucky, I will find you, and I will not stop until I find it. I count myself lucky you followed the death of Samuel Chester, Harry Potter._

"Harry! Ron Where are yer? Are yer okay?" Hagrid shouted in the distance. Harry couldn't reply all he could do was stare at the letter in shock, his blood slowly turning to ice.


	3. Meeting Professor Jessica Worthy

Meeting Professor Jessica Worthy

Despite Hagrid's age he could still run at speed when he suspected trouble. Before Harry knew it he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh thank God yer both safe, I saw that strange white light and knew yer and Ron had come down to investigate and then I saw it again and knew yer where in the forest gave me a righ' fright" Hagrid blurted before he picked up Ron and hugged him.

"We better get yer outa here this place isn't safe at the best er times" Hagrid said gazing down at the two of them, a shadow of sadness passed over his face.

"Gee sometimes I forget yer not children anymore, yer Aurors now yer can handle yerselves" Hagrid said almost blaming them for growing up "I'll let yer get back to yer work" he muttered the sadness clear on his face before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait Hagrid" Harry blurted out stopping himself from reaching out his hand "I've missed your rock cakes" he continued.

"Really?" Ron whispered. Harry jabbed him sharply in the ribs and covered it up with a small cough.

"Yeah we don't have much to look at here" Ron added. Hagrid stopped and turned around, his face lit up with a smile.

"It'll be just like old times" he said "and we don't have to worry about getting yer back before curfew" he added. Harry nodded and smiled before quickly shoving the note inside his pocket and following Hagrid and Ron through the towering trees.

Harry's mind wandered back to the note as they made their way back through the forest. The words haunted him; _I will stop at nothing to find it _the note had read. Harry wasn't sure what it was but it had something to do with him and something to do with Samuel Chester.

"Yer awfully quite Harry" Hagrid's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Usually we can't shut him up" Ron added with weak sarcasm, Hagrid chuckled and nothing more was said on the subject. He looked up at Ron and they caught each others eye, seeing the look on his face he knew he wasn't the only one who was thinking over the recent events.

Hagrid's hut was warm and cosy as always. Nothing had changed, the unicorn hair still hung from the ceiling, some unknown creature was making screeching noises in the corner and the strange assortment of cages and odd devices littered the walls. The only thing missing was Fang. Hagrid quickly busied himself with making tea and a large plate of rock cakes sat in the middle of the table untouched. Harry knew he should take one but they looked unappetising and an uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach.

"Does Rose visit you much" Ron asked through a mouthful of cake.

"She does and Albus and James come see me from time to time Harry" Hagrid said setting the teapot and three teacups on the table. There was a long silence between the three before Hagrid spoke up again.

"Albus looks so much like you Harry when I saw 'em walking out of the train I thought I'd gone back in time, thought it was you" Harry smiled, he had been told by strangers that Albus looked like him but it sounded more sincere coming from Hagrid.

"Rose looks very much like Hermione, I can't wait to see Hugo and Lilly" The subject of their children had lightened Hagrid's mood greatly and Harry continued with it not wanting to dwell on the daunting feeling inside him.

"How are they?" he asked taking a rock cake.

"They're great, loving Hogwarts, I suspect they're missing their parent's though" Hagrid stared into the distance as if reminiscing. Once again a silence settled between them and Harry was finding it harder and harder to strike up a conversation. He was just about to ask how Hagrid was when there was a sharp knock on the door. Confused, Hagrid answered the door and a woman spoke in a high panicked voice.

"Are Mr Potter and Mr Weasley here?" she asked looking nervously around the room until she spotted the two. She barged past Hagrid, her tiny frame surprisingly shoving him out of her way. Hagrid glanced at both with a look of confusion still etched on his face.

"Mr Potter there has been some sort of attack on the school" she spoke with a heavy American accent. Harry dropped the rock cake on the floor and it made a rather loud noise. "The headmistress has requested to see you two" she glanced at Ron before adding "no one was hurt but it seems the person was looking for something, anyway you must accompany me now" She glanced over to Hagrid who was still in the same position "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience Hagrid" she didn't wait for a reply before hurrying out of the room clearly expecting the two to follow her. Harry leapt up and followed her, Ron at his heels.

"We will see you soon Hagrid" Harry called to him as he grabbed his coat and shut the door behind him leaving a very confused and startled Hagrid behind. The woman was already far ahead of them and Harry and Ron had to run to catch up to her.

"Excuse me but I can I ask who you are?" Ron asked once they had caught up. She stopped abruptly and spun around holding her hand out.

"I'm Professor Worthy, I teach Ancient runes pleased to make your acquaintance" she spoke quickly and as soon as Ron shook her hand she took off again at great speed. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Twitchy thing isn't she" he said

"I heard that Mr Weasley" Professor Worthy called behind her. Ron made a noise of amusement and continued to follow.

"She didn't introduce herself to me" Harry said walking alongside Ron

"She knows who you are Harry, everyone does remember" Ron said laughing slightly at the look on his face. It wasn't that he felt offended that she hadn't introduced herself it was just that he found it weird no one felt the need to be introduced to him.

Professor Worthy was waiting by the entrance to the grand staircase for them. Both Harry and Ron took their time assessing the changes at Hogwarts. Statues no longer lined the walls as they were destroyed in the battle. They were now replaced by a line of high arching windows that made the entrance hall look larger. The staircases had been restored to their previous original state and the portraits that lined the wall of the great staircase were still in their plenty although Harry noticed 10 or more missing portraits. As the three rose higher and higher on the staircase Professor Worthy glanced at Harry and he noticed her flick her black hair about 6 times.

"Follow me this way" she said stepping off the final staircase once it had stopped moving.

"Professor Worthy I don't mean to sound rude but both Ron and I attended this school for a number of years." She dropped her hand that was ushering them and blushed slightly. "Oh yes I'm sorry" she mumbled and Harry mentally kicked himself for making her feel embarrassed. He smiled at her and she blushed tomato red before once again leading the way leaving the two in her wake.

"I never knew anyone could turn that shade of red" Ron whispered keeping his voice down so she couldn't hear him "looks like you have a fan" Ron added making his way ahead of Harry leaving him feeling stupid.


	4. An interview with Mr Chester

**I haven't had much feedback on the story so far, your feedback would be hugely appreciated. I hope you are enjoying the story and if you're not leave a review telling me how I could make it better. Anything helps but please don't be too harsh on it, it took my effort and time just like all the other stories on FanFiction.**

* * *

An interview with Mr Chester

Once the three had reached the gargoyle that hid the staircase Harry felt slightly out of breath trying to keep up with the Ancient Runes Professor. "Tartan" Professor Worthy said clearly, the Gargoyle jumped aside and revealed the staircase. Harry, Ron and the Professor climbed the staircase to Professor McGonagall's office. Ron and Harry waited behind her as she knocked and waited for an answer. The door was thrown open and Minerva McGonagall stood in her nightclothes at the door.

"Oh Harry and Ron thank God I didn't miss you" she said looking relived "thank you Jessica that will be all" Professor McGonagall said. Professor Worthy nodded at Harry and Ron before making her way down the staircase and out of sight.

"Come in and take a seat" Professor McGonagall said ushering them inside and shutting the door behind them.

"Professor we got told there was an attack on the school" Harry started, taking a seat opposite her desk.

"There is no need to call me Professor Harry I am no longer your teacher" Profess – Minerva said taking a seat at her desk. Harry suddenly remember something and gazed around at the portraits of the past head masters and head mistresses before he found Dumbledore's. To his surprise Dumbledore was awake and looking at him with an amused look on his face. He caught Harry's eye and smiled at him before Harry turned to look back at Minerva.

"A woman entered the castle we aren't sure exactly how that's what I was hoping you could help with. She entered the Great Hall and attempted to set fire to it before our caretaker found her. She attacked him and then proceeded to rip apart most of our tapestry's. It seemed she believed something was concealed behind them. As you know most of them do hide some objects but clearly not what she was looking for, there are scorch marks all over some of the objects. That of course woke the students and Professor Worthy, who you just meet, came to inform me of an intruder." She leaned back in her chair and glanced between Ron and Harry waiting for a reply. Something made Harry uneasy. It was a woman, could it be the same woman who attacked him in the forest.

"Can we speak to the caretaker?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry looked down at his watch. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he seemed to realize how tired he was.

"Everyone is asleep at the moment Ron but if you care to stay for now you and Harry can see him when you wake."

"Thank you pro – Minerva" Harry said.

"I will show you where you can stay" Minerva said standing up "Follow me." Harry and Ron followed her down long corridors, just past the transfiguration courtyard and into what seemed like a large cupboard. Two four poster beds stood in opposite corners with a set of dark mahogany drawers in the middle. Two arched windows were on either side of the room. I was a cosy little room.

"This place has been empty for years it was set up for visitors after the war but we never have any so I see no reason you two couldn't sleep here" she smiled at both of them and waved her wand. Two sets of nightclothes appeared on the end of each bed "Bathroom is through that door, I'll see you two at 11:00 so you can talk with the caretaker." With that she nodded to both of them and stepped out of the room.

"I don't think I'm that tired" Ron said after a long silence while the two changed into the nightclothes. Harry's were a couple of sizes to big but it would have to do.

"Speak for yourself" Harry said throwing the covers back and jumping into bed. It was warm and comfortable and reminded him of the bed he had had in the common room and his mind wandered to James and Albus lying in their beds, James possibly in the same room he had slept. Ron copied him and they lay silent in bed before he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Harry was woken from his peaceful sleep by Ron. He blinked and saw that Ron was already changed.

"What's the time?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's 10:59 and we are supposed to meet Minerva and the caretaker in exactly one minute. Harry bolted upright and threw the sheets off him ignoring his body's tired protests.

"Ron why didn't you wake me up earlier!" he shouted grabbing his clothes and rushing to the bathroom to change.

"Sorry mate" Ron called from the other room "I overslept myself and just realized the time once I was out of the shower." The mirror was fogged over and Harry rubbed his jacket sleeve over it to clear it.

"Damn it Ron" Harry replied looking at himself in the mirror and tried in vain to flatten his hair before almost throwing himself from the room into the corridor. Ron following closely behind

"Morning Mr Potter" a woman called from behind him. Harry didn't have time to stop and greet them and quickly waved behind him to acknowledge he had heard them.

"Slow down Harry I had enough running last night trying to catch up to Professor Worthy" Ron puffed behind him.

"If you hadn't noticed Ron we are late" Harry snapped back. Ron held up his hands in defeat. They reached Minerva's office at 11:05 she was talking with a rather large man with a mop of unkempt gray hair and large bushy eyebrows.

"Someone overslept?" Minerva said once she had invited them into the room and sat them down. The stare she was giving them still made them feel as uncomfortable as 25 years ago. Harry cleared his throat to answer but Ron answered for him.

"I woke up to late and forgot to wake Harry" Ron said sheepishly. Minerva looked from them to the man next to them. Harry guessed he was the caretaker.

"Harry and Ron this is Mr Chester our caretaker of 10 years. The man's name made Harry suck in a breath. Was he related to Samuel or where there more Chester's out there? Minerva confirmed his suspicions. "His son Samuel attended Hogwarts for 6 years" Minerva glanced quickly at Harry and Ron before continuing "Samuel, as you know, was found dead last night by Hagrid." The tension hung in the room like a tightened elastic band.

"My condolences" Harry said softly to Mr Chester. Mr Chester looked at him as if he crawled out from under a rock and shifted slightly away from him before replying.

"Me and me son were never close" he almost snarled and Harry cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Mr Chester, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have –" Mr Chester cut Minerva off

"You that boy who killed what's 'is name and saved the whole world right?" Mr Chester asked looking at Harry with slightly more interest.

"Technically not the whole world" Harry replied coming to the conclusion that he didn't much like Mr Chester. Mr Chester shifted in his seat and laughed.

"Not that great then are ya" he muttered pulling out a filthy handkerchief and wiping his nose before stuffing it back in his pocket. This man was drastically different from Samuel who appeared to be neat and well kept. This man in front of him was wearing a pair of tatty overalls over a, what used to be, white top. Minerva rose and opened the door for them.

"I will let you three talk then" she stated smiling at the three. Harry thanked Minerva and left the room. Ron appeared beside him.

"We should start in the Great Hall where she went first" Ron said. Harry nodded

"It should be empty with the student's in class still" he said leading the way to the Great hall. Finding the nearest seat the three sat at one of the four tables. Harry had chosen the table the three usualy claimed out of habit.

"Mr Chester I would first like to ask you some questions about your son" Harry started cautiously.

"Ask away" Mr Chester replied looking anywhere but at Harry and Ron.

"You say you and Samuel were not that close may I ask why?"

"Well 'e ran away from home when 'e was 16 didn't 'e" Mr Chester replied as if Harry already knew and was stupid for asking. "Why did he run away? Were there family problems?" Harry was making sure to be as sensitive as possible.

"I ain't got no family problems! don't 'ave one anymore do I" he snapped back.

"What about Samuel's mother?" Ron asked.

"She was a fling, died when 'e was two I raised 'im but 'e 'ated me kept saying I embarrassed 'im"

"So Samuel never knew his mother that well then?" Ron continued.

"Nah 'e never knew 'er, spent years looking for 'er though then when 'e was 16 'e up and left said something 'bout gettin' a proper job and doin' good in the world and all that, 'e meet his wife when 'e was 18 and married 'er, that was the last time I seen 'im, at the wedding, don't know what happened to 'is wife" Mr Chester laughed "She was an ugly ol' bird anyway"

Harry resisted the urge to snap at him and keep a professional manner.

"You say he spent years searching for his mother did he find her?" Harry asked

"I dunno really 'e came back from 'ogwarts one summer all excited about something said 'e was finally gonna meet 'er and join 'er and get a job blah blah blah, I suppose 'e found 'er but I couldn't be sure I thought 'e meant 'is girlfriend."

"Join her, join her in what?" Harry asked feeling like he was on the brink of discovering something important. Mr Chester shrugged

"Dunno, live with 'er I guess" he answered pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his nose again.

"That was the last time I seen 'im till the weddin' and even then I never talked to 'im 'e'd changed a bit. Talked all fancy and from what I 'eard 'e was goin' on an adventure or sumthin' to find sumthin' and make 'is mum proud, course I can't remember if 'is mum was at the weddin' on not"

"Okay thank you Mr Chester can we now ask you about the attack at the school?" Harry checked his watch; it had only been 10 minutes.

"What did the woman look like who attacked you?"

"Nosy thing you are aren't you" Mr Chester said glaring at him. Harry frowned and clenched his fists "Couldn't see 'er face she 'ad a 'ood up. Suppose she 'ad black 'air and she was rather thin. There was some weird white light before she jumped at me but I overpowered 'er. All those years of workin' out" Mr Chester said smiling. Harry didn't see what he meant by working out. His thought quickly changed from Mr Chester's appearance to what he had just explained.

"Wait Mr Chester did you say there was a weird light before she attempted to attack?" Harry blurted out.

"Yeah it was some bright light, made me feel a bit weird like I'd lost energy but not enough to let 'er kill me."

"She tried to kill you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Yeah she pressed 'er wand to my fore'ed. I think she recognised me or sumthin' because she laughed at me and told me I was an embarrassment." Mr Chester said casting his eyes down at the table. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Mr Chester as he told his story.

"Thank you that's all we need to know Mr Chester" Harry and Ron smiled at Mr Chester and attempted to leave but he grabbed Harry by his sleeve.

"You find 'er okay she's up to no good, go save the world again" Mr Chester smiled at him and this time Harry smiled back before nodding and making his leave with Ron.

"This just got even weirder" Ron noted. Harry's mind wandered back to the note still concealed in his jacket pocket and shiver's ran up his spine.


	5. Father and Son

Harry offers support to his son

Rumour had spread around Hogwarts that the famous Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in the castle and when the student's broke for lunch excitement was in the air. Everyone wanted to catch a look at the two best known Auror's.

"Dad what are you doing here?" James asked running up to him just after lunch, he sounded less than thrilled that his father was at his school.

"I was called here this morning to investigate the break in" Harry left out the part about the murder of their caretaker's son. James shrugged

"It wasn't that interesting I was expecting more fire and explosions" A mischievous grin Harry knew all too well played at the corner's of James mouth. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You better not have been planning more pranks like the one that almost got you expelled last year". The grin fell off James' face as quickly as it had come.

"No I have had a rather quite year, how's mum and Lilly"

'I'm glad to hear it and they're good, where's your brother?" Harry asked looking down the corridor. James shrugged

"Dunno probably hiding in his common room after one of the Gryffindor's charmed his hair pink" Harry was taken aback by this comment.

"Anyway I have to get to class bye Dad, tell Uncle Ron I say hi I hear he is around as well. He waved to Harry and made his way into the nearest classroom. He seemed unaffected by what he had just told him about Albus but Harry was concerned about his younger son. It wasn't much of a shock when Albus was placed in Slytherin but it upset him he was being bullied because he hadn't ended up in Gryffindor like the rest of his family. Ron rounded the corner, Rose was chattering away at his side. She noticed Harry and almost threw herself at him. Harry bent down and hugged her.

"Uncle Harry!" she cried letting go off him.

"Aw come on you got more of a welcome than me" Ron said slightly disgruntled. Harry grinned at him.

"Don't worry about it, James seemed less than excited I was at his school" Harry replied "He would probably be happier to see you" he finished.

"Dad told me you have been investigating the break in, what have you found out so far?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"We would tell you but it's top secret and we would have to personally wipe your memory" Harry said grinning at her. Rose looked confused before understanding that he was joking.

"Rose you better get to class" Ron said. Rose nodded and hugged Ron and said goodbye to Harry before making her way down the corridor.

"Where's Albus?" Ron asked.

"He's in Slytherin common room with pink hair" Harry said grimly as they made their way down the corridor to Minerva's office. They had requested to fire call Ginny and Hermione and tell them the situation they found themselves in. Ron frowned

"Is it because he's in Slytherin, you do know I was joking about that whole disowning him thing?" Ron said looking highly concerned. Harry nodded, he always knew he was joking, Ron could never disown someone let alone family.

"I know but I had no idea he was being bullied I should probably find him after speaking to Ginny" Harry concluded.

They had arrived at Minerva's office and Ron talked to Hermione first.

"Hermione say's hi" Ron said shaking ash out of his hair. Harry spoke to Ginny next and explained the whole situation. Ginny nodded along and in the end agreed to bring over clothes so they could stay for a few days. Harry quickly added in the fact that he had seen James and Rose but not Albus and left out the fact he was sporting pink hair.

"I've heard Albus is in his common room and hasn't left the whole day" Ron said taking a seat at the Gryffindor table along with the other hundred's of student's in the Great hall for dinner that night. Most eyes were on them and Harry caught one girl staring at him so intensely she missed her mouth and spilt pees all down her robes. Harry was put off his food somehow knowing that Albus was too afraid of coming to dinner. He pushed his plate away and, ignoring the whispers and stares that followed him, headed straight to the dungeons and followed every path each hitting a blank wall before giving up with a frustrated sigh and turning away. It was obvious the way to the Slytherin common room changed every year to keep out intruders.

"Lost?" came a familiar voice behind Harry. Professor Worthy was leaning against a wall looking amused at Harry's situation. Her black hair had been tied into a neat bun instead of messy and hanging earlier that morning.

"It would appear so, I was just going to see my son actually, I heard he was upset" Harry replied. Professor Worthy took a step forward "You're son Albus I'm guessing?" Harry nodded. Professor Worthy smiled. "I happen to be the head of Slytherin I can show you the way to the common room if you would like?" She asked taking a step forward. She seemed a lot calmer than she did this morning. "That would be great Professor Worthy" Harry said.

"Please call me Jessica I hate being called Professor by anyone over the age of 17" she laughed jumping forward and rushing ahead to the blank wall ahead of them. The tapped her wand three times in a pattern and the wall seemed to disintegrate into nothing. Ahead of them was a long hallway with Tapestry's of the Slytherin snake on every tall emerald pillar. A green runner ran the length of the hallway till it meet a door. Harry must have looked impressed because Jessica smiled at him and led him inside. As soon as they entered the wall sprung back again as if it never disintegrated into nothing.

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little off last night" Jessica began as they made their way down the surprisingly long hallway "I have bad anxiety and last night gave me quite a fright." Harry wasn't sure how to reply to that but he gave her a quick smile.

"Albus is a great kid he is quite shy though, although you probably already know that being his father" Jessica said filling in the silence. Harry noticed a rather large scar that crossed down the side of her neck, as she was speaking. He hadn't noticed it last night with her hair in the way. Jessica must have noticed him staring. "It's impressive isn't it" she commented looking sideway's at him. Harry suddenly felt rude and averted his eyes to the tapestry's, Jessica didn't seem offended and continued "I've had It since I was 20, my home was attacked by Voldemort" she said avoiding Harry's eyes she seemed nervous as she told her story. She stopped suddenly "I have a lot to thank you for Harry" she said once they had reached the door. Harry thanked Jessica and she held out her hand "We never really were properly introduced this morning" Harry took her hand and shook it "I'm Jessica Worthy, I'm 40 years old and I teach Ancient runes at Hogwarts, I'm also Slytherin head of house"

"I'm Harry Potter, 36 years old and head Auror at the Ministry and…well you know the rest anyway" Harry said adding the last part with a laugh. Jessica grinned "As you are not a student all you need to do is say why you are visiting and you should be free to enter, the door knows when you're lying though so be careful. It was nice to finally meet you Harry" Jessica said letting go of Harry's hand and turning to walk away. Once the wall had disintegrated and reassembled Harry spoke to, it seemed, no one but once he had stated who he was the door opened with a slow creak. Although the entrance might have been different the common room was still the same as Harry remembered it in his second year. A small boy with candyfloss pink hair and Glasses sat in the armchair staring into the fire. "Al" Harry said stepping further into the common room. Albus looked up in surprise; Albus knew his father, mother and siblings were the only ones who called him Al. His eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious he had been crying but when he saw Harry he smiled.

"I thought Scorpious was lying when he said he saw you and Uncle Ron"

"No, he wasn't, Ron and I are here investigating the break in" Harry took a seat next to Albus on the armchair and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Tear's leaked from Albus's eyes

"Don't worry the charm shouldn't last long" once Harry had said this Albus burst into tears and buried himself in his father's arms. Harry held him close and stroked his hair, as he had done when Albus was little, until he had calmed down enough to explain. "It was Reese Strong and his friends" Albus choked out "They cornered me and told me I shouldn't look like you because I was a disgrace so they charmed my hair pink." Fury rose inside Harry as Albus spoke. No one had the right to make his son feel inferior and no one had the right to say he was a disgrace. Albus looked up at Harry through teary eyes.

"I love you so much Albus and you make me so proud every single day. There is no need to listen to this Strong kid because you know in your heart that your mother and I love you and your brother and sister more than you know. I was talking to Hagrid and he said he mistook you for me. He said he had thought he had gone back in time" Harry said soothingly, trying to take Albus's attention away from his incident. Albus smiled at the last comment.

"Do I really look that much like you" he asked snuggling in close and wiping his tears.

"You look every bit like me and you Granddad" Harry replied. A comfortable silence fell between Father and son until Harry felt the urge to reminisce. "I have been in here before you know" he said, Albus smiled, he loved hearing about Harry's past and it always made him feel slightly better. "It was in my second year. Your aunty and uncle and I were convinced Scorpious' father was the heir of Slytherin and had opened the Chamber of Secrets where a giant Basilisk hid" Albus' eyes widened "Your aunty Hermione brewed the most foul tasting polyjuice potion I have ever tasted"

"I thought all polyjuice potion tasted gross?" Albus asked.

"This was worse trust me" Harry replied raising his eyebrows at Albus. Albus pulled a look disgust.

"So once we had drunk it we transformed into Malfoy's friend's and snuck our way into the common room to interrogate him. We found out that Malfoy was defiantly not the heir of Slytherin and when we returned your aunty had grown a lovely pair of fluffy ears and a tail." Albus burst into laughter and Harry felt relieved Albus had forgotten his tears.

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked, Albus shook his head

"I don't want to go out looking like this" Albus said pointing to his hair.

"Pink is really not your colour" Harry said starting to laugh. Albus punched Harry on the shoulder surprisingly hard before bursting into fits of laughter with him.


	6. Unforseen evidence

Unforeseen evidence

**Thank you for the favorite and follows :) I'll update it for you guys as regularly as possible at the moment I'm actually writting chapter 13 so I have pleanty of chapters ready. Reda and review, penny for your thoughts.  
**

Albus had returned to his classes the next day, his hair the usually jet black again. It was four o' clock in the afternoon and Harry felt like he had done nothing particularly productive that day, most of the day consisted of him and Ron borrowing broomsticks and racing each other to the other ends of the Quidditch pitch. The feel of the wind whipping his face and the speed they were both travelling sent adrenaline racing through him. As he raced through the air memories as vivid as if it were yesterday zoomed past him. But they had to get back to work much to Harry's annoyance and Mr Chester sat impatiently with them at the Gryffindor table. He had wiped his nose on that disgusting hanky more times than Harry could count and suddenly he didn't feel like lunch.

"What do you two want this time? 'Avn't I told you enough already?" Mr Chester asked shoving his hanky in his pocket. Harry shook his head.

"No you haven't we want to ask you more about Samuels mother" he said reaching into his pocket for his quill.

"I told you's she was a fling. Only ever told me somethin' about some lousy cult she wanted me to join. 'Course I wasn't listening to 'er I was a bit busy" Mr Chester raised his eyebrows at Harry and Ron. Harry cleared throat awkwardly and Ron was coughing into his elbow hiding his laugh.

"Can you just try to remember what she said about this cult please Mr Chester this is important" Ron said, straightening up. Mr Chester looked up, deep in thought.

"Well since you're askin' nicely. She said it was hundreds of them, they went lookin' for valuable objects, but like I said I was too busy givin' her my own valuable object to care." Harry clenched his fist and his quill snapped loudly. Ron snorted in laughter next to him. Mr Chester was chuckling quietly to himself. Harry opened his fist, black ink dripped from his palm and his broken quill clattered to the table. Mr Chester ignored this and continued with his story.

"So when I said I wouldn't join 'er she up and left." Mr Chester said to himself "'bout a year later I get this baby at me door with a note sayin' "this is Samuel, your son" and that's really all I know 'bout 'er." Harry sat in silence for a while. Samuel had been left on a doorstep with a note. It sounded highly familiar. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Ron pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Harry with a look of amusement on his face. He wiped the ink off his hand; he discarded it on the table and decided to take his leave.

"Thank you Mr Chester that is all we need to know from you, if you tell anyone else about what has been said in any of these interviews we will have the right to imprison you for breach of Privacy" Harry said clearly before nodding and glancing at Ron. Ron stood up and shook Mr Chester's hand and left the great hall with him.

"He's a different sort of person isn't he" Ron muttered as they made their way towards their small room. Harry grinned and laughed

"Very blunt" he replied. Ron nodded in agreement. The open arches that lead to the transfiguration courtyard showed the warm orange sky and students either studying or playing exploding snap, the loud bangs punctured the happy chatter. Ron stopped suddenly and Harry wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't sighed so loudly.

"What is it?" Harry asked backtracking towards him. Ron looked at the happy students longingly. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Just one game? I haven't played in so long, Hermione doesn't like the noise, I'll even let you win" Ron begged. Harry looked towards the group of seventh years and had to admit some part of him wanted to join in the childish game.

"Fine" Harry said. Ron grinned and patted Harry on the back

"I knew you wouldn't resist" Ron said making their way over to the small group

"You don't have to let me win I can play perfectly fine" Harry added. Ron raised his eyebrow at him.

"Okay fine I'm worse at exploding snap than Kreacher with his eyes closed" Harry sighed. Ron looked confused.

"Kreacher plays –"

"It was a joke" Harry said before he could finish. Ron looked surprised.

"A joke really… how rare" he said in mock surprise. Harry rammed his shoulder into Ron's and he stumbled. They had reached the small group and the five of them looked up at the two unusual guests.

"You wanna game?" one of them asked. He was a rather thin boy with a crooked smile and messy brown hair, he wasn't exactly good looking but he wasn't exactly ugly either. Another boy holding a set of smoking cards looked up at them expectantly. The rest of the group eyed Ron and Harry like they were shiny new toys making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He suddenly felt immature, a 36 year old man in a group of seventeen and eighteen year olds.

"Ah no never mind I'll –"he said turning away. Ron grabbed his arm suddenly

"That would be great" he said.

"Blimey Harry when did you get so old and boring" Ron joked releasing him. Harry smiled to himself

"Just after you started losing hair" he replied looking at Ron with a smug expression. The smile dropped off Ron's face and Harry took a seat opposite the boy with the crooked smile. The cards were set out and a couple of minutes into the game he knew he was losing badly, even with Ron giving him hints. Finally the last of the boys cards snapped and a small puff of fireworks accompanied it. The group around him whooped and cheered for the boy. The boy held out his hand and he shook it. "It was great to meet you Mr Potter" he said. Harry smiled warmly and as he looked up at Ron he noticed another person hidden in the group, a girl with short chocolate brown hair and piercing beetle like eyes was glaring at him. Her eyes were wide with fear and something Harry couldn't identify. Harry realized he was still shaking the boys hand and let go. The girl turned away from him and marched away her hair bobbing against her shoulders. Harry didn't care about feeling childish anymore or losing to a seventeen year old. A foreboding sense of dread had replaced all that. He stared after the girl as she turned the corner and out of sight. A series of loud bangs brought his attention back to the group. Ron had started a game and by the looks of it wasn't doing any better than he was.

* * *

As Harry slept that night images of the girl glaring at him with fear plagued his thoughts. He had never seen her before and he had no idea what he had done to make her so scared of him. Ron's snoring didn't help him sleep and he decided to take a walk to clear his head. He threw the covers off and grabbed his dressing gown. The courtyard seemed empty and lonely with no one around. Harry stared out at the huge stone gargoyles standing guard over the school, their massive wings spreading into the sky. He wrapped his arm around a pillar and leaned against it. He went over the case in his mind, mapping out the connections. Harry knew there was a group of some kind, one that searched for valuable objects; he had also worked out Samuel had joined the group with his mother when he was seventeen. Frustration grew, Harry had no idea what that had to do with him. Why had he been attacked? Why was there a note addressed to him? Why was a strange girl so afraid of him when he had never met her? The questions spun through Harry's tired mind. There was shift in the shadows and leaves whipped across the ground, Harry spun around to find the source of movement but all that was there was a rather startled sparrow. A humming behind him made him jump and he spun around again, his nerves heightening his senses. Jessica was strolling down the corridor in her night clothes. She was humming to herself and staring around at her surroundings. She noticed Harry, smiled and made her way over to him.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?" she said standing next to him "I love the castle at night it looks… completely different" she continued, she didn't care whether Harry was listening or not she seemed to be talking to herself. A question rose to Harry's lips and he struggled to hold it back in vain.

"You teach right?" he said. Jessica chuckled softly and Harry realized he had forgotten to add the next part of his question. "Yes I do I'm glad you noticed" she said. She turned and smiled at Harry

"I mean I know you teach that's why I was going to ask you if you have ever taught a girl with short brown hair, she's in Ravenclaw, fifth year I think" Harry asked, he felt like he was invading her privacy but Jessica nodded.

"Her name is Azalea. Have you met her? She's lovely isn't she?" Jessica said looking into the distance.

"I didn't get that impression" Harry said. He had meant it to be to himself but Jessica heard.

"How do you mean?" she asked interested.

"She stared at me like I would jump out and bite her" Jessica giggled at that comment "I don't even think I have ever met her before" Harry finished looking at Jessica. She avoided eye contact, preferring to stare at the metal structure in the middle of the courtyard.

"You're Harry Potter. The boy who destroyed the dark lord, the one who has rounded up so many death eaters in your career" Jessica said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand?" Harry said.

"Her parents were huge followers of Voldemort. She swore she would never follow their paths and she was allowed into the school, we can't deny her just because of her parents. Her Mother is in Azkaban and her Father died in there and I guess she's afraid of you" she said. Silence fell between them

"She afraid of me for killing Voldemort" Harry muttered. Jessica shook her head

"No she isn't old enough to know who he is but when she was four and you were starting out your career as an Auror you caught two death eaters in their homes, do you remember? It was all over the news because you got injured and they had been escaping capture for 5 years" she explained. Harry had trouble remember most of that night, he put that to his injuries but he specifically remembered something that haunted him to this day, the cries of a child. Harry had been told the child was put into care and that they were uninjured but he had still felt guilty.

"Harry are you alright you've gone an awful shade of white" Jessica said drawing his attention back to the present. Harry felt all the guilt, all the pain of knowing he had ripped someone's parents from them just like Voldemort had return stronger than in the past. The words of Rowena Ravenclaw plagued his mind_ "Strange, you remind me of him a bit"_ the guilt gnawed at his insides.

"Harry?" Jessica said once more "It's not your fault; you were doing your job." There it was again, 'It's not your fault' No matter how many times Harry was told this he truly believed he had ripped this child from their parents. And it was 11 years later and she knew him, she was afraid of him. Harry was desperate to change the subject and ward off this depressing feeling. Jessica was looking at him sympathetically and Harry couldn't stand it.

"Did you know Samuel?" Harry asked suddenly. The sympathetic look on Jessica's face was replaced by sadness.

"I knew his mother, we used to be close. We were both part of a group that collected valuable or historic objects. We sold them to museums or kept them in our own museums that people from all over the world came to see. There were all kinds of people involved, from all over the world. I was twenty when I joined; she was thirty when she joined. Things don't last though" she said. She hadn't seemed to realize the importance of what she had just told Harry, he was itching with questions. Finally there was a lead to follow!

"You said things don't last" Harry said feeling eager to write this all down but he was currently in his night clothes and nowhere near quill and parchment "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you remember me telling you how I got this scar?" Jessica angled her head to the side revealing the scar that ran from her neck to her collar bone. Harry nodded

"You said Voldemort attacked your home when you were twenty" Harry supplied. A guilty look had spread over Jessica's face.

"That's not what happened; I was attacked by a member of the group. She became obsessed with one of the objects we were searching for. She begged and begged me to separate myself from the group so she and I could use it to take over the Wizarding world. I refused so many times and she became violent. She tortured me in front of Samuel. I knew she didn't want my help anymore she was trying to scare Samuel into helping her. It worked, she killed the newly appointed leader, Samuel's wife and the group became a cult, driven into finding this one object that she could use to destroy the Wizarding world" She shrugged as if everything she said was just light conversation. Harry would have been on the edge of his seat if he was sitting on one.

"What was this object she was so feverishly hunting?" Harry asked.

"The Elder wand"


	7. A New Lead

The morning sun rose over Hogwarts grounds but Harry wasn't paying attention. He held his head in his hands, his mind buzzing with the recent information. He wasn't sure he wanted to continue this case anymore. It seemed if he did people would get hurt, once again, because of him, because someone wanted him and it was clear from the note he held in his hand that they would stop at nothing to get to him.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Ron's voice came from behind him. Harry simply shrugged his head still in his hands. The ground seemed very interesting at the moment. Ron sat down next to him and they sat in silence before Ron spoke

"What's happened?" he asked. He knew something was wrong without having to ask if he was okay. Harry just handed him the piece of paper. Ron sighed once he had finished reading it

"Why didn't you tell me about his earlier," he said waving it slightly and shrugging as if Harry hiding this note was predictable.

"I didn't think it was important, I hadn't figured out who wrote it let alone figured out what it was about. I thought I could figure it out by myself." Harry said avoiding looking at Ron "how did you find me?" He added.

"Professor Worthy told me you had run off upset; she's been trying to find you for ages and finally she gave up and hammered on my door until I answered and agreed to find you," Ron answered. Harry picked his head up from his hands, took the note off Ron and reread it for the hundredth time. "So why are you so upset all of a sudden?" Ron asked. He pulled the strings of his dressing gown tighter and leaned back on his hands.

"She wants the Elder wand," Harry replied. Ron's face paled quickly and the tired look on his face switched to shock mixed with dread.

"Who?" he asked, Harry knew he already knew who.

"This woman who attacked me in the forest, the woman who killed Terry, probably for information about me" Harry felt sick just saying it "This woman who is searching for something so desperately is searching for the Elder wand." Ron had seemed to reach the conclusion.

"And she knows you know where it is, but what I don't understand is how did she find out?" Ron asked. Harry buried his face in his arms helplessness and frustrated that his life had seemed to be thrown back to square one overwhelmed him and he had had enough. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder but this did little to comfort him.

"The night we buried the wand and I talked to you in the common room, it was Terry Boot who listened hidden in the shadows" Harry muttered into his elbow. There was a heavy silence as both sat there thinking over the previous findings.

"I'm telling Kingsley tomorrow to stop following the case," Harry said standing up. Ron was startled from a deep thought.

"You're crazy," he said "We can't stop following the case."

"No you're not following the case, no one but me is following the case," Harry replied. He went to walk away but Ron blocked his path.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need me, you need people to support you?"

Harry tried to stop him but he continued

"You can't do this on your own don't you understand."

Once again Harry tried to explain but Ron barged through

"No you need to listen," Ron said but Harry had heard enough

"I can't lose anyone else!" Harry shouted cutting through Ron's next lecture, it seemed that any reasonable reply had disappeared and this pathetic answer was all that he had left. The corners of his eyes stung and he held back the tears threatening to spill. Ron had stopped his lecture and his expression had become unreadable. Harry felt foolish and he turned away

"Harry," Ron said once again putting his hand on his shoulder, he forced himself in front of Harry "you won't lose anyone," his words did little to comfort him and he knew Ron knew this. The only thing that seemed to be getting through the defeated, helpless feeling was the thought that he would end this on his own and no one else would have to die.

"Harry no one is going to die," Ron said firmly, seeming to read Harry's mind "This isn't a war."

"With me involved it will be," Harry said. He had had enough of talking and the only thing he wanted was to get out of Hogwarts and figure this huge mess out by himself. He turned around and left the tower Ron remained glued to the spot. The building anxiety was driving him crazy as he walked through the corridors; he had to clear his head.

"Harry," a woman called, the heavy American accent told him it was Jessica. She hurried down the corridor after him until she appeared at his side. "Where did you go? You took off so fast, are you okay you're very pale" she noted struggling to keep up with Harry. He spun around and before he knew it his anger and anxiety was spilling from his mouth like a water fountain.

"Just leave me alone, Jesus everywhere I go you're always there it's like you follow me around like a lost puppy I just want to be alone!" he snapped and instantly regretted it. Jessica's face had fallen from her usual bright welcoming face to a blank, cold expression.

"I'm sorry" Harry said feeling like the biggest arsehole on the planet "I never meant –"

"You have problems I can see that but don't you dare take them out on me I only meant to help and it's clear you don't want it so shove it" Jessica spat back her face turning red, now they both stood glaring at each other like two bulls ready to charge until Jessica's features softened.

"Follow me" she said grabbing the sleeve of his arm "shouting at each other solves nothing" she said as she tugged him around corners and down the long spiral staircase to the dungeon. It was freezing in the dungeons and Harry shivered, his teeth chattered.

"I'm used to it" Jessica added

"That's nice" Harry said disgruntled, still not sure why she was taking him to her office. Finally they reached her office and she pushed him inside and shut the door behind them both. Her and her friends in the pictures all waved cheerily at him and for the first time Harry realized he saw no little sister, brother or parents. There were no pictures of family anywhere in the room. Jessica dropped into the chair behind her desk and spun around once before stopping herself and commanding Harry to sit. He did so cautiously keeping his eyes trained on her the whole time.

"Why did you take off in such a huff this morning?" she asked as soon as he sat down. He had to think whether it was a good idea to tell her or not, she may be helpful.

"You said she was looking for the Elder wand, whoever this woman was"

"Fantasia" she supplied. Harry smiled a nervous smile at her.

"Yeah her, well you see that involves me"

"Why?"

"Just let me finish" Harry said holding up his hand. Jessica nodded and settled herself in her chair as if getting ready for story time.

Harry spent the next 10 minutes explaining everything that had happened during the war and how that led to him becoming in possession of the Elder wand, Jessica's eyes widened in excitement at that point.

"So you see I technically own the wand" he finished

"What do you mean technically you won it so it's yours what's technical about that?" she asked raising her eyebrow. At this point Harry decided it was best not to continue, she had been involved with this Fantasia woman once before and he wasn't sure he trusted her that much.

"Well you see not everyone knows I own it, in fact only Ron and Hermione –"

"Who's Hermione? She's new, tell me more about her" Jessica blurted out through the middle of his conversation leaving him very confused and lost as to what he was explaining.

"Um she's my sister-in law, Ron's wife my best friend since I was eleven, but anyway that's not what I was talking about" Harry said pausing to think what he was talking about "what I was saying was no one knows I own it everyone thinks it was destroyed in the war. That's why I was surprised when I found out your whole group thing knew about it and that's why I fail to see how she knows I know where it is"

"Do you?" Jessica interjected

"Do I what?" Harry said getting agitated he couldn't finish his story

"Know where it is?"

"I'm not telling you that" Harry replied disgruntled

"So you do then" Jessica said pleased with herself. She was starting to baffle Harry with her calm ability to dive into people's personal lives.

"That's not the point!" Harry shouted louder than hoped "I need to understand how she found out about me having it." Jessica looked deep in thought, her fingertips pressed together, her leg folded over her other, she reminded Harry of some kind of evil genius thinking up another evil plan.

"Would this woman Hermione tell anyone?" she asked.

"What? No she wouldn't I trust her with my life" Harry said "same with Ron" he added so she didn't suggest he had betrayed him as well.

"Okay so what about anyone that was in the battle of Hogwarts anyone that saw you defeat Voldemort would guess you won the wand" she suggested.

"No, I told everyone I could I had it destroyed everyone sort of forgot about it"

"I bet you someone figured out you didn't destroy it someone who blended into the background perfectly, someone who could have been involved in both the war and, later, my group of collectors" She said stroking her chin, which amused Harry somehow.

"Wait that makes sense!" Harry exclaimed suddenly something in his brain clicked into place. Jessica made a noise of victory. Who could have figured out he didn't destroy the wand? He did his best to conceal it as they buried it with Dumbledore. Harry pulled a memory from the depths of his mind…

"_Harry everyone who was injured has been moved to St Mungo's, most of the survivors have left, it's just us, McGonagall and Ron's family left" Hermione said sitting next to Harry at the end of his common room bed. Harry picked up rubble off the floor of the mostly untouched Gryffindor common room. The side of the tower had been blown apart leaving a large hole, the rest was untouched. He turned the rubble over in his hand trying to distract himself. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's safe to bury the elder wand now, Ron's by the fire no one but us three know, not even Ron's family" Hermione continued as he played with the rubble. Something about burying the Elder wand felt so decisive and final. As if the war it had helped create would only end once it was hidden 6 feet under. Harry threw the rubble across the room and stood up, he turned to Hermione who was on her feet as well. "Let's just get it over with" he said leaving the room not bothering if Hermione was following or not, Ron was sitting on the sofa by the fire Harry had lit previously, he was absently playing with the stitching on the sofa. He noticed Harry but didn't seem to want to pay any attention to him. _

"_Ron we have to bury the wand before anyone realises I still have it" Harry said sitting next to him. _

"_Great" He said distantly "You and Hermione can go, I might stay here for a while until mum and dad take me, Ginny and George home" _

"_Will I see you before you leave?" Harry asked _

"_Probably not, I've just seemed to realise how mad I am at you for making us believe you were dead" Ron said firmly. Harry was taken aback by this comment, Ron hadn't said anything to Harry about tonight until now "I'll probably see you when you and Hermione get back to the Burrow" his comment seemed final. The common room portrait swung shut startling Harry, he hadn't realised anyone was in the common room until now; Hermione had told him everyone had gone home. Ron looked from the portrait to Harry_

"_I didn't realise anyone was in here" he said looking guilty. Harry mentally cursed Ron but he simply shrugged._

"_We'll deal with it later, I have other things to deal with" Harry stood up as Hermione came down the dormitory stairs… _

"Terry Boot" Harry said being drawn back to the present time, he was found dead in his home, witnesses reported seeing a bright white light at the time of death. It was him that night sitting hidden in the shadows, he was involved with Fantasia and the group, he had let it slip Harry had the wand and Fantasia was as ruthless as Voldemort.

"I knew him, he was involved in the group for a while he quit all of a sudden though no one's seen him since" Jessica said interested.

"He's dead" Harry added his eyes fixed on the wall behind her.


	8. Panic and Pain

Panic and Pain

The snow was starting to settle over the grounds of Hogwarts by the time Azalea made her way through the Transfiguration courtyard, a small note containing the meeting spot crumpled in her hand. The white blanket of snow crunched under foot and her breath fogged in front of her. She was hungry; she had missed the end of term feast thanks to her mother. Her stomach grumbled in protest and Azalea almost wanted to tell it to shut up. She wasn't keen on being caught, it would look suspicious, no one missed the end of term feast it was always full of amazing food, Roast chicken and steamed vegetables as far as the eye could see and dessert, dessert was the best. Her stomach rumbled once more and Azalea grudgingly turned her thoughts away from food. Snowflakes swirled through the open arches and clung to her hair and by the time she had reached the tower they had melted and her hair was wet making her cold. She cleared her throat awkwardly and the figure standing at the very edge of the arch turned. Her mother was a beautiful woman. Her cat like eyes narrowed and her lips parted in a grin. It made Azalea shiver, ever since her mother had been freed from Azkaban she had changed. Azalea was no longer her little girl she was her slave, ordered to do every mad thing she was too afraid to do herself. Her father had died in Azkaban and her mother had become mad with grief and her long time spent in the cells.

"How did you get in?" Azalea asked keeping her voice steady.

"Through the room of requirements" she said casually as if it were a stroll in the park. Azalea knew breaking into Hogwarts was no easy task.

"That's impossible it was destroyed in the fire"

"There's a passageway through the Hogshead that leads into what's left of it, I guess it's something no one ever thought to destroy after the war" she flicked her hair and looked back out over the black sky dusted with falling snowflakes.

"Why do you want me?" Azalea asked cautiously "I'm missing out on the end of term feast."

"I need your hair" her mother said turning back to her with a menacing gleam in her eye.

"Excuse me?" Azalea replied putting a hand to her head as if checking her hair was still there.

"I need your hair, just a strand and when I have it I need you to stay here and don't move until I return."

Azalea knew what she was planning but she wasn't sure she wanted to give it to her, anything her mother did while she was her would result in her expulsion from Hogwarts and Azalea sure as hell didn't want to return to live with her mother. Hogwarts was the only place she felt safe.

"Give it to me girl!" her mother snapped "I don't want to get caught and sent back to that hell hole" she clicked her fingers demanding a strand of Azalea's hair. Azalea's heart began to beat faster and a lump of panic rose in her throat but she didn't reach to take a strand of hair she stayed perfectly still. Her mother rolled her eyes and took a step towards her, she reached out with her hand and Azalea ducked on instinct. Anger flashed through her mother's eyes. Fear was now pulsing through her and she turned to run but before she could take a step her mother had grabbed a chunk of her hair and tears sprung to her eyes as her mother tugged on her scalp. She gasped and her hands flew to her head where her mother's fingers were locked into her short brown hair

"You would suit a nice black colour I think" she sneered. Azalea tried to pry her mother's fingers from her hair but she just held on tighter. The pain was building

"Let go" Azalea begged "I'll give you a strand of hair just let go!" The pressure on her head died and she heard the door lock behind her with a click. Her last escape had been cut off and she franticly searched for another way out.

"It's okay I already have plenty" her mother snarled. Azalea turned slowly her whole body shaking with shock and panic. Her mother stood in the open archway with a chunk of black short hair.

"No!" Azalea cried, she felt like a helpless deflating balloon. Her mother had ripped her hair out and it was now a burnt black colour. "Change it back! Change it back!" she sobbed as her mother grinned. Azalea fisted her hands in her hair and felt the smooth patch where no hair existed. Her fingers were cold on her scalp.

"Stay here, don't move or I will rip all your hair from your pretty little head, don't disappoint me daughter."

"I am not your daughter" Azalea sobbed as her mother pulled out a vial of green potion and dropped a few hairs into it, it blazed a fiery red and her mother swallowed it in one gulp. Azalea watched in horror as her mother shrunk and transformed into an exact replica of herself. It didn't take long and with one final menacing grin her mother ran from the room leaving Azalea alone. She fell to her knees; her fingers still knotted in her hair, and sobbed trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of hopelessness and panic. It ate at her and she became nervous. Her mother was evil and she had no idea what she was capable off, she was going to be expelled or sent to Azkaban for her mother's crazy plans.

"I don't even know why she's doing this!" Azalea shouted to no one in particular. The remaining clump of her hair laid on the floor an arm's reach away and she picked it up. It was charcoal black, like someone had set it alight and crushed it out. She hated the colour black it was ugly and empty, it was the colour of grief, Azalea also hated the colour red, it was the colour of blood and she had seen too much blood in her lifetime. She clenched her fist the clump of hair still in her hand, anger was rushing through her turning her checks red, her nails dug into her flesh but she didn't care it kept her mind off the emotional pain. Azalea was expecting to hear screams and explosions any minute but none came. It was silent, she wished there was something to distract her from her aching head and the nervousness and hopelessness. Sure enough there was a scream and Azalea's heart sank. It wasn't a scream from a woman it came from a man. It was more like a cry. A cry for help. Azalea jumped to her feet and she turned the handle but it was still locked. The cry came again, it was a scream this time, it sounded so close as if it was right behind her and it made her nerves sing out in panic. Desperately she shook the handle but it broke away in her hands and thudded to the ground with a heavy_ thud. _Franticly she threw herself at the door until she gave up, her shoulder throbbing in pain. She fell to the ground and knotted her fingers in her hair.

"Help me, please" she cried, and knowing that no one could hear her crushed her. She hugged her knees and leaned against the door her mind going over the fate of the man who had cried out in desperation. She looked up at the inky black sky tears streaming down her face, A gust of icy cold wind rushed over her and to her relief she heard a small click as the door unlocked, she looked around the room for who had unlocked it but there was no one around. Her heart singing with bravery she bolted from the room, down the corridor so fast, sprinting around corners until she saw it, her mother disguised as her and the man with black hair and round glasses. He was screaming in pain and the sound made Azalea's skin crawl she couldn't stand it and before she knew it she had impacted with her mother full force and she forgot her wand completely and threw the first punch that connected with her mother's face. Satisfaction and revenge ran through Azalea's blood.


	9. End of Term

**Feedback would be hugely appreciated. **

* * *

Harry was sad to be leaving the small cupboard bedroom. His bed looked even more inviting than it did before. He looked out the window between the beds; snow was swirling through the sky indicating that winter had hit. His Marauders map that hadn't been used since he had arrived sat open in front of him on the floor. He stared intently at Ron's footsteps. He was walking the corridor by the room of requirements after explaining he wasn't hungry and wouldn't be attending the feast, this struck Harry as odd and he had been following his steps ever since. He snatched his winter jacket and wand from his bed and threw them into the rucksack with unintentional force. The Marauders map lay on the ground still open and a set of footprints caught his attention. Azalea was standing on the very top of the Astronomy tower. For some unknown reason he was curious, with one last look at the inky black sky and the swirling snow he picked up the map and made his way towards the Astronomy tower. The moon was high in the sky and the snow sparkled and crunched under foot as he crossed the courtyard. He pulled his coat closer around him to shelter him from the biting cold wind. The corridors were deserted everyone was at the end of term feast. Harry's heart sunk with the thought that he wouldn't be attending Christmas dinner with his family, for their safety they had been informed to cut off contact with Harry and Ron. He missed Ginny like crazy and every night she took up the space in his mind leaving the corners to be filled with worry. Harry spotted someone up ahead in the distance and he immediately thought of Ron but as he got closer he saw the figure was a woman and becoming closer still he saw the same short brown hair that he had seen yesterday night. He stopped and glanced at his map to find Azalea's footsteps, to his surprise Azalea still sat on the Astronomy tower, perhaps it was someone else, there were plenty of people with short brown hair at Hogwarts, weren't there? Harry cleared his throat and the figure turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his eyes widened in surprise, Azalea was standing right in front of him "But" he stuttered pointing behind her. She grinned

"But what?" she said in a calm steady voice. Harry glanced at the map again but it was quickly ripped from his hands. He instinctively pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the woman. She just laughed as he held his wand at her throat

"Who are you and why are you disguised as someone else?" he snarled switching to Auror mode. The woman didn't answer and before Harry could react she had wrapped her wrist around Harry's like a snake. He tried to tug away but she twisted it and he felt a sharp blinding pain and heard a sickening crack. He dropped his wand and it clattered to the ground he gritted his teeth in pain. The woman bent down a scooped up his wand, it was now directly pointed at Harry's chest "Thank you I needed a wand" she said raising it slowly to Harry throat. He kept his eyes trained on her suppressing the panic that was threatening to escape.

"Follow me" the woman demanded and turned away from him. Harry looked behind him but no one was behind him. He wasn't defenceless without a wand and, ignoring the pain in his wrist; he launched himself at the woman and wrapped his hands around her shoulders. She spun on the spot surprised and Harry's attack fell through, his wrist jarring painfully.

"That's not going to work" she laughed catching hold of his throat and pushing him up against a wall, he hit the wall with a force that knocked the air out of him and he was unable to draw a breath with this woman's hands wrapped tightly around his throat. Struggling against her grasp he kicked out but she caught his foot between her legs and dropped him. He hit the floor and his leg twisted in the process. This woman was strong, her plan hadn't exactly worked though and his leg was still intact, he pulled himself up. The woman snarled at him and flung herself forward but this time Harry had the advantage, he caught her arm and twisted it behind her back and she cried out in shock, her other arm flung out behind her and hit Harry swiftly in the gut. He let go of her hand and doubled over in pain. Her hand flung out again and hit him sharply in the nose, he blacked out for a second with pain and warm blood gushed from his broken nose.

"Shit" he swore wiping at it with the back of his hand. Her leg kicked out and Harry caught her ankle. Panic lit up her features as Harry twisted it and it clicked but to his horror she only smiled and kicked out again. Harry stumbled backwards his heart racing in his chest. His nose was throbbing and his eye was starting to swell obscuring his vision. This woman, whoever she was, was overpowering him and he begged for Ron to walk around the corner. The map lay inches from him and on it he could just see Ron's footsteps, Ron was on the first floor and seemed to be returning to their small bedroom. The woman lunged for him again and he rolled over before she could grab him. She stood up straight and glared down at Harry.

"You're crazy" he said spitting blood. The woman raised Harry's wand and pointed it at Harry, he attempted to lift himself but pain detonated in his wrist and he fell back.

"Crucio" the woman whispered mockingly. The pain slammed into Harry full force and he let out a loud scream that echoed around the corridors, millions of searing hot needles dug into Harry's skin and burned his insides, the pain was blinding. Images of James and Albus lying in pools of blood flashed through his mind causing even more pain, Ginny being murdered, Lilly burning. He cried out again, he had never been under the curse for this long and it was physically and mentally exhausting. The pain intensified and he begged for unconsciousness. Footsteps thundered down the corridor a thousand times louder and suddenly the excruciating pain was cut but a painful ache remained. He lay on the floor his whole body shaking, the pain in his wrist forgotten. Harry looked up his vision was beginning to ripple and for a moment he thought he was seeing double but when he focused there was no mistaking, there were two Azaleas. They were locked in battle with each other and as much as Harry wanted to help he didn't know who to target, there were more footsteps and Harry just wished he would fall unconscious so the pain would stop. He noticed Ron, a blur in the large crowd that had gathered and James and Albus both of which were fighting through the crowd. Ron had already pushed his way through and reached Harry's side. Harry searched desperately for the two Azalea's but they were nowhere to be seen "there were two" he said his voice hoarse from screaming. Albus and James had pushed through the crowd "there were two" Harry repeated

"Has he gone mad?" Albus asked in a timid, scared voice. Ron shook his head,

"Harry can you hear me?" he asked, Harry nodded and Ron seemed to relax slightly "Don't just stand there someone get Madam Pomfrey Now!" Ron shouted scanning the crowd at least three figures took off running. Harry was beginning to have trouble breathing it felt like all the air in his lungs was being squeezed out. Someone grabbed his hand but he wasn't sure whether it was James or Albus. Madam Pomfrey was suddenly hanging over him; she had obviously already been alerted

"Don't move him there could be spinal"

"What!"

"Don't panic"

Harry tried his best to indicate he couldn't breathe but they were too busy with his other injuries to notice. He started to feel light headed and his surrounding spun. He closed his eyes to stop him being sick and someone slapped him lightly.

"Harry!"

"Dad!"

And then everything slipped away, like a rug being pulled out from underneath him.


End file.
